Toji's days in the hospital )
by MaddisonHoule
Summary: Toji is in the hospital with a appendicitis and Momo plans to comfort him. Will love and affection take control of this very awkward Fanfiction?


**MATTER**

There are three basic states of matter: solid, liquid, and gas. Everything on Earth is made up of microscopic particles (molecules, ions, or atoms), and the speed and density of these particles determine which state of matter and object is. The properties of the three elements are very easily defined and identified.

SOLID

A solid is anything that holds a particular size and shape. An apple, a block of wood, and a penny are all solids. The only way they can change their shape is by force (for instance, if you bite the apple with your teeth or chop the block of wood with an ax).

The particles in a solid are tightly packed and don't make a lot of is not much free space in between the particles, so there is very little room for the particles to move.

LIQUID

A liquid is anything that has size or volume, but does not have a shape. Liquids must be contained in a cup, bottle, or receptacle in order to have a shape. Milk, water, and juice are liquids. When you pour milk into a glass, it takes the shape of the glass. If you spill the glass of milk on the floor, it will spread quickly as it takes the shape of the floor.

Liquid particles are not as close together as particles in a solid, and move around and past each other much more freely. They have no regular shape or arrangement and move freely.

GAS

Gases are hard to identify because they have no color or shape. Take a deep breath and feel your lungs get bigger. Your lungs are filling up with air, and air is a combination of many gases. It has no shape or size.

The particles in a gas move freely at high speeds. There is a lot of free space in between the particles, and they take the shape of any container

**ANIMALS**

Animals are found all around the world. They are of differed sizes, shapes and colors even if they belong to the same animal family. Each kind of animal continues to fascinate us with their own unique behavior and lifestyle. One can be amazed with the way mammals nurture and take care of their young ones just like human beings. There are insects that go through the process of metamorphosis. This process is an amazing transformation from eggs to larvae to pupae and the final look. And then there are the reptiles, a relative of dinosaur, lay eggs a distant relative of birds.

Animals are a part of vast life in this world. They constitute a majority of this world's population. Animal Information is easily available in the internet. Let us look at the wildlife variety in brief.

Let us take a look at the animal kingdom:

Common wildlife: These are the animals that survive the plains and the deserts all over the world. Camels, elephants, giraffes, lions, monkeys are a few to name. They can be found in Africa, America, Australia and some Asian countries.

Animals that live in groups and burrows: These animals live in small and large groups. Their strength and survival depends on their quantity. Some examples of these animals are Atlantic puffins, badgers, deer, hedgehogs, mice, stoats and weasels.

Reptiles: Dinosaurs are the first species of reptiles. They were much larger than the reptiles found today. Alligators, caimans, crocodiles, gharials, lizards, turtles, snakes, tortoises, tuataras are examples of reptiles.

Pets: Tamed animals that can stay with human beings are termed as pets. They do not create any major damage to human lives and are considered helpers in the human world. Dogs, cats, guinea pigs, hamsters, mice and rabbits are pets.

Insects: Insects are found everywhere, whether you like it or not. They make up more than half of all the living things found on earth. There are more than a million species of insects. Ants, bees, beetles, butterflies, centipedes, dragonflies, grasshopper, ladybirds, millipedes, moths, spiders, worms, and wasps are a few to name.

Farm Animals: Farm animals are all the domestic animals useful to mankind. Chickens, cows, ducks, goats, horses, pigs, sheep and llamas are a few to name.

Marine Animals: These are the ones found in water. Some on them can be dangerous and some very playful. Dolphins, crabs, fish, jellyfish, penguins, seahorses, sharks, whales and seals are a few of them.

Rainforest animals: They are found deep in the rainforests and are thousands in number. Some of them are yet to be discovered. They include, rainforest bats, Bengal tigers, forest elephants, rainforest parrots, poison arrow frogs, rainforest snakes, toco toucans and jambu fruit doves.

Galapagos Wildlife: It is an animal civilization which was discovered by Darwin. They include some of the world's most special species found nowhere in the world. Galapagos land birds, galapagos sea birds, galapagos shore birds, galapagos crabs, galapagos giant tortoises, galapagos mammals, galapagos marine life and galapagos reptiles are examples of this kind.

Venomous Animals: Animals that have venom or toxic substance in any part of the body and use it to their defense are termed as venomous animals. They are poisonous in nature and can be fatal as well. Although at present they are believed to be less poisonous and attack only when they are frightened or threatened. In this section you can learn about venomous mammals, venomous snakes and venomous spiders.

Endangered Animals: Endangered species are the ones which are in the verge of extinction. More and more animal species, all over the world, are becoming endangered and this is a threat to the ecology.

Animal Biomes: Biome is often referred as the ecosystem. As the temperature, moisture, light, of a particular region varies from another, so does the animal and plant life of the region. The three major biome classifications are: terrestrial biome, freshwater biome and ocean biome.


End file.
